Diskussion:Shippuuden-Film 3
zu den infos: da gehts jedenfalls um kakashi ^^.. ist aus den trailern zu entnehmen... hab auch schon auf ein paar foren gelesen, dass einige sagen, dass kakashi von iwas besessen ist und sakura und naruto sich küssen würden naja obs stimmt ist wohl glaub ich erst mal abzuwarten ^^ Chrissy 19:38, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Oh coool, na das wär's ja, wenn das stimmt, endlich ein Kuss *kicher*! Naja, wird jedenfalls bestimmt spannend, ein Film jetzt so zu den aktuellen Gegebeneheiten! ..::Aeris::.. 20:10, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) wann kommt der denn eig mit deutschen subs raus? ich hab gehört so im april aber das ist noch ziemlich lange ^^'...brauchen die wirklich so lange für die subs?? Chrissy 17:48, 30. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Das kommt darauf an wer die Subs macht. Gibt ja verschiedene Leute die verschiedene Subs machen (manche aus dem japanischen, manche aus dem englischen, manche verstehen Dinge anders, bla). Die beste Methode wird wohl sein, regelmäßig rumzuschauen ob es eine, für dich passende, Sub gibt. Allerdings erinnere ich mich, das der 2. Shippuuden Film auch erst im Mai oder sowas auffindbar war (für mich ...). Also abwarten und Tee trinken ist die Devise. Sum2k3 18:03, 30. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Also ich hab in der Regel die Filme alle halbes Jahr später bekommen, so gegen Ende März Anfang April. ElMoAusDemGrumm 19:06, 30. Sep. 2009 (UTC) mia is egal welche subs der hat aba kann mia jemand sagen wo ich den im netz fuinde *smile* er existiert bis jetzt nirgends im netz, da der film in japan erst im april auf dvd kommt, somit auch erst im april im netz auftaucht20:14, 2. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Gibts in Japan etwa keinen, der heimlich im Kino mitflimt? :( xxchrissyxx bei denen scheint es auf jedenfall besser zu funktionieren was das verhindern von raubkopieren angeht als bei unsErnie1992 16:07, 3. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Schade..., dann heißt's wohl abwarten und Tee trinken. xxchrissyxx :Ich hoffe dir ist klar, dass du hier nachfragst ob du etwas illegal bekommst. Ich möchte kein Spielverderber sein, aber keiner der schlau genug wäre, würde eine Seite hier auflisten zum illegal downloaden. Das hier ist eine Informationsquelle zum Manga und Anime, keine Warez-Seite. Danke für dein Verständniss. ;) Sum2k3 21:49, 3. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Danach gefragt habe ich nicht ^^. Den auf Japanisch anzusehen wäre auch nicht gerade schlau, wenn man kein Japanisch kann... und sich nur wegen nem Film strafbar zu machen hatte ich auch nicht vor :D. xxchrissyxx Ok, sorry. Jemand anderes hatte danach gefragt ob/wo man diesen Film laden könnte, sorry. ;) Ändert nichts am Fakt das auch du Interesse gezeigt hast. :P Sum2k3 22:05, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Okay, ich ergebe mich :D. xxchrissyxx gibt es denn kein internetportal wie youtube wo der schon als ger sub draußen ist? schließlich sind schon 8 monate vergangen, also wird langsam zeit, ich will es nur ansehen nicht runterladen! musst dich noch bis zum 21 april gedulden, da ist der dvd release und dann erst gibt es den film einen tag später mit eng sub ger sub dürfte noch dauernErnie1992 15:11, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) hab den film aufn rechner aber leider nur auf japanisch das heißt ich vesrteh noch ncih so viel^^Ernie1992 16:37, 21. Apr. 2010 (UTC) der film ist der absolute burner eyErnie1992 17:58, 21. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ich werd mich mal so gut wie es geht um di ejutsus etc kümmern, evtl noch die beschwörungenErnie1992 10:17, 22. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Der Film is echt Klasse!!! Am genialsten ist ja wohl die Abspannszene mit Naruto und Kakashi ^^ ElMoAusDemGrumm 22:09, 23. Apr. 2010 (UTC) jep...der abspann...alle finden es ekelig/wiederlich und rock lee ist begeistert über sagen wir mal die wie alle dachten "spezielle" bindung :D ich hab den film zwar noch nicht gesehen aber ist naruto da schon in der lage senjutsu zu benutzen :Nein, er beherrscht dort kein Senjutsu. Das wird er vermutlich erst im 5. Shippuuden Film können (bzw ist es dort sicher das er es kann). Sum2k3 17:40, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) [http://anime-loads.org/ [ ANIME-LOADS.ORG ] - Home] Da kann man den film gut ankucken mit deutschen untertitel ich find ihn so hammer der film ist einer der besten die ich je gesehen habe und dass ende der hammer ... aber sowie so ich mag Kakashi und deshalb find ich den film auch noch besserLeya Uzumaki 17:52, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :